Know Your Stars Danny Phantom Version
by Dr. That Guy
Summary: Title says it all
1. Danny Fenton

Know Your Stars Danny Phantom Version

Announcer-Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!

Announcer- Danny Fenton… is an alcoholic.

Danny- What? No I'm not!

Announcer- Danny Fenton…he has a job as a stripper

Danny- I do not! Who are you?

Announcer-Danny Fenton…is also Danny Phantom.

Danny- Who told you that? I'm going to kill them for telling you that.

Announcer- Now you Danny Fenton…the alcoholic stripper who kills people who say he's Danny Phantom.

Danny- What? They don't know me! These are all lies! Don't believe him!

Announcer- Shut up.

Danny- Why should I listen to you?

Announcer- Because I said so! –Lighting strikes-

Danny- -silence-


	2. Danny Phantom

Know Your Stars Danny Phantom Version

Announcer- Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars

Announcer- Danny Phantom…his real name is Inviso Bill

Danny P- No, it's not. That's the name writers in Amity Park gave me

Announcer- Danny Phantom…is not really a ghost

Danny P- What? Yes I am and I can prove it –starts flying in the air-

Announcer- Danny Phantom…uses wires to trick people into thinking he can fly

Danny P- I do not! All ghosts can fly

Announcer- Danny Phantom…is in denial about not really being a ghost

Danny P- I really am a ghost. –Shoots a ghost ray- see I have ghost powers

Announcer- Danny Phantom…is a fake

Danny P- No I'm not! Stop telling those lies!

Announcer- What lies? This is all true. Danny Phantom…had sex with a tomato

Danny P- I did not! Who told you that?

Announcer- The writer

Danny P- Well who's the writer?

Announcer- None of your business. Danny Phantom…is currently dating a tomato

Danny P- I am not! And you still haven't told me who this 'writer' guy is

Announcer- Because you do not need to know. Danny Phantom…is actually Danny Fenton in costume.

Danny P- Don't believe him! I really am a ghost! I don't even know a Danny Fenton

Announcer- Yes you do. You are him

Danny P- LIES! –Starts shooting ghost rays in random places to hit the announcer-

Announcer- You can hurt me.

Danny P- Why not?

Announcer- Because…well now you know Danny Phantom. The fake ghost who uses wires to fly and is currently dating and having sex with a tomato and is Danny Fenton in costume

Danny P- Do not believe him!

**I hoped y'all like that. I'm gonna do Tucker next, but I need some ideas. You guys got any?**


	3. Tucker Foley

Know Your Stars Danny Phantom Version

Announcer- Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars

Tucker- Who said that? Are you a ghost? Cause if you are, I'm going to call the best known ghost hunters

Announcer- Best known does not mean they're the good at catching ghosts

Tucker- True…

Announcer- Tucker Foley… He hates Technology more than all the other things he hates all together

Tucker- What? No I don't. I love technology!

Announcer- Then explain this –clip of Tucker throwing all his gadgets on the ground hard-

Tucker- Hey, you didn't show the whole clip. If it would've kept going, you would've seen that I was sorry for what I did

Announcer- Sure. Tucker Foley…technology is his worst enemy

Tucker- What the heck are you talking about? Technology is my best friend. Well right after Danny and Sam

Announcer- Tucker Foley…he wants Sam for himself

Tucker- I do not! Sam and I are just friends. She likes Danny and I only think of her as a friend

Announcer- That's what they all say

Tucker- Who they all?

Announcer- umm…shut up! Tucker Foley…had sex with Jazz

Tucker- What! That is such a…

Announcer- Remember, no bad words

Tucker- …freakin' lie! I never had sex with Danny's sister! Everyone, don't believe this guy!

Announcer- Tucker Foley…is a bad liar

Tucker- What? I'm a good liar

Announcer- So you admit it?

Tucker- Admit what?

Announcer- That you had sex with Jazz

Tucker- No, I don't admit that

Announcer- Well than it's true, you're just not admitting it

Tucker- No…wait… I mean…GRR! Stop turning this around on me

Announcer- Tucker Foley…is about to cry

Tucker- No I'm not! Hey wait a minute…didn't you used to be on the show _All That_?

Announcer- Oh, so you've heard of my work

Tucker- Yeah…heard you got fired because the cast hated you –laughs-

Announcer- Grr… Tucker Foley…is about to get chased by a tractor

Tucker- HA! No way that's gonna happen

Announcer- Turn around

Tucker- Why? –turns around and sees tractor coming towards him- AHH! –starts running away and screams like a girl-

Announcer- Now you know Tucker Foley: a technology hater who wants Sam for himself, but is having sex with Jazz and is a bad liar and is currently being chased by a tractor.

Tucker- AHH! HELP ME!

Announcer- run faster! There! I helped! –laughs evilly


	4. Sam Manson

Know Your Stars Danny Phantom Version

Announcer- Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars

Sam- Umm…who said that?

Announcer- Sam Manson…she secretly eats meat when no one is looking

Sam- I do not. I don't eat meat. That's fat

Announcer- Sam Manson…she has taken a shower in 7 years

Sam- What? I took a shower this morning. Who are you?

Announcer- None of your business. Sam Manson…she secretly loves Danny Fenton

Sam- I do not! Who told you that?

Announcer-Yes, you do. Your friend Tucker told me

Sam- Well he lied. I do love Danny. He's just my best friend

Announcer- Sure. Sam Manson…did you know Tucker wants you for himself?

San- Eww! He does? I have to make sure I keep away from him then…

Announcer- Sam Manson…she ate a dog once

Sam- I did not! I'm not a carnivore

Announcer- Whatever. Sam Manson…it's her fault for puberty

Sam- Umm that doesn't even make a sense. Who is telling you these lies?

Announcer- Well that last one was mine and these aren't lies. These are facts

Sam- Liar! Now who is telling you all this?

Announcer- The writer

Sam- Who's the writer?

Announcer- A person you do not need to know

Sam- Tell me, you annoying freak!

Announcer- Grr…Sam Manson…she's about to be struck by lightning because she's getting on my nerves

Sam- Yeah right –notices a cloud above her and lightning strikes her from the cloud killing her-

Announcer- Hehe. Now you know Sam Manson: the girl who secretly eats meat and stinks because she hasn't taken a shower in 7 years who's in love with Danny Fenton and ate a dog once and is blamed for puberty


	5. Jazz Fenton

Know Your Stars Danny Phantom Version

Announcer- Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars

Jazz- Hello? Is anybody there?

Announcer- Jazz Fenton…she made out with a ghost

Jazz- I did not! I went out with a ghost, but I was under a spell and I didn't know he was a ghost

Announcer- Jazz Fenton…she picks her nose when no one is looking

Jazz- Eww, that's gross. I would never do that

Announcer- Jazz Fenton…she is dumber than her father

Jazz- I am not! And he's not dumb…just a little eccentric

Announcer- Sure. Jazz Fenton…she failed her C.A.T. test

Jazz- I did not! I passed with flying colors

Announcer- Jazz Fenton…she cheats on all her tests

Jazz- Stop saying those lies!

Announcer- They're not lies. How else would you get all A's?

Jazz- Because I study and work hard

Announcer- Yeah, right and I'm a liar

Jazz- You are!

Announcer- Jazz Fenton…she wishes Vlad Masters would be her father

Jazz- I do not! He's evil, trying to kill my Dad, and he's a ghost

Announcer- Of course he's a ghost. Jazz Fenton…she is the stupidest person in the world

Jazz- I am not! Where are you? I'm going to give you a piece of my mind if I find you

Announcer- You really shouldn't. You don't have much mind to spare because you're so stupid!

Jazz- Stop it!

Announcer- Now you know Jazz Fenton: the girl who made out with a ghost and picks her nose when no one is looking and is dumber than her father and cheats on all her tests and is the stupidest person in the world

Jazz- Don't believe this creep! That is not me! I'm none of those things!

Announcer- Whatever


	6. Jack Fenton

Know Your Stars Danny Phantom Version

Announcer- Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars

Jack- GHOST! –Gets out ectogun and starts shooting in random places-

Announcer- Stop! I'm not a ghost!

Jack- Then what are you?

Announcer- I'm the announcer

Jack- For…what?

Announcer- It's my job to tell the viewers at home about you

Jack- Oh, ok. Well go ahead then

Announcer- Jack Fenton…

Jack- He said my name –chuckles-

Announcer- You're not supposed to talk while I'm doing that

Jack- Oh, my bad. Continue

Announcer- Right. Jack Fenton…he loves ghosts more than anyone in the world

Jack- What? I hate ghosts!

Announcer- Jack Fenton…he hates his wife

Jack- I love her! You said you were supposed to tell things about me. All you've said so far are lies!

Announcer- Jack Fenton…he's too stupid to know that his own son is a ghost

Jack- Danny? He's not a ghost. Jazz is... –lightning strikes-

Announcer- Hey, only I can do that! How did you do that?

Jack- I have no idea

Announcer- Ok... Jack Fenton…he would never hurt a ghost

Jack- I told you I hate ghosts! –brings out bigger ectogun and starts going crazy with it

Announcer- Ahh! Stop! You're gonna hurt innocent people! Like me!

Jack- You're not innocent! You're a ghost! And! I! Hate! Ghosts! AHH! –continues shooting-

Announcer- Security! –big buff guys come from nowhere and grab Jack-

Jack- Hey let me go!

Announcer- Well then…Now you know Jack Fenton: the man who loves ghosts more than anyone in the world who hates his wife and thinks Jazz is a ghost even though Danny is and would never hurt a ghost

Jack- Lies!


	7. Maddie Fenton

Know Your Stars Danny Phantom Version

Announcer- Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars

Maddie- Umm, hello?

Announcer- Maddie Fenton…she's secretly in love with Vlad Masters

Maddie- I am not! He's a creep

Announcer- Maddie Fenton…she's not sure why she married Jack instead of Vlad

Maddie- I do know why! It's because I love Jack

Announcer- Maddie Fenton…her son's a ghost

Maddie- Danny? A ghost? That's not possible. Humans can't be ghosts

Announcer- Maddie Fenton…she hates her children

Maddie- I do not! I love them with all my heart and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world

Announcer- Maddie Fenton…she's not very good at this

Maddie- Good at what?

Announcer- The job I'm doing. With everyone I've done, they've threatened to kill someone or beat them up or called me a liar. With you, you just try to correct me

Maddie- What's wrong with that?

Announcer- It's not funny. The people want funniness, not boredness

Maddie- What people?

Announcer- Umm…well uhh…Now you know Maddie Fenton: the woman who secretly loves Vlad and isn't sure why she married Jack instead of Vlad and her son is a ghost and she hates her children and isn't very funny

Maddie- you're not nice

Announcer- Good


	8. Vlad Masters

Know Your Stars Danny Phantom Version

Announcer- Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars

Vlad- Hello? Is anyone there?

Announcer- Vlad Masters…he loves ghosts

Vlad- What? That is an absolute lie! Ghosts ruined my life

Announcer- Vlad Masters…his best friend is Jack Fenton

Vlad- That idiot? Yeah right. It's his fault I lost my chance at Maddie

Announcer- Vlad Masters…he goes to date sites to meet girls

Vlad- I do not! I have only one love and one day she will be mine

Announcer- Sure she will. Vlad Masters…he's Danny Phantom's biggest fan

Vlad- What? I am not! He is my enemy!

Announcer- Vlad Masters…he is so lonely he thinks he has enemies

Vlad- I do have enemies! Danny tries to stop me, but he knows my powers are more powerful and I have more control over them than he does

Announcer- Riiiight. Vlad Masters…he thinks he has ghost powers

Vlad- I don't think, I know

Announcer- Vlad Masters…he's in denial about not having ghost powers

Vlad- I am not! I do! Stop lying!

Announcer- Vlad Masters…he stole all the money he has right now

Vlad- Well um steal is a harsh word

Announcer- Well now you know Vlad Masters: The lonely man who loves ghosts, is best friends with Jack Fenton, goes to date sites to meet girls, Danny Phantom's biggest fan, thinks he has enemies and ghost powers, is in denial about not really having ghost powers and stole all the money he has right now.

Vlad- I am to a ghost! I'll prove it –ring appears over his waist and splits into two rings, one going up and the other going down, replacing his clothes with a ghostly costume- see I am a ghost! I am Vlad Plasmius

Announcer- Great. You'll be in the next chapter

Vlad- Oh, butter biscuits…


	9. Vlad Plasmius

Know Your Stars Danny Phantom Version

Announcer- Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars

Vlad- Not again…

Announcer- Vlad Plasmius…he's an idiot for falling for my trick

Vlad- Well I'm not an idiot, but I did fall for this…

Announcer- Dummy head

Vlad- What did you call me!

Announcer- Nothing…dummy head. Vlad Plasmius…he learned how to make copies of himself so he wouldn't be lonely on Friday nights

Vlad- No! I learned so I could become more powerful

Announcer- Sure, dummy head. Vlad Plasmius…his dream is to be the guy who plays Barney on TV

Vlad- Excuse me? Who is telling you these absurd lies!

Announcer- No one, dummy head. These are all facts. Now let me do my job

Vlad- No! I will not let you tell these lies about me

Announcer- Oh yeah? –lightning strikes a tree and blows up dramatically-

Vlad- -nervous- N-n-n-nev-v-verm-m-mind. I'll be quiet now

Announcer- Good dummy head. Now then. Vlad Plasmius…he's related to the counting vampire on Sesame Street

Vlad- I am not!

Announcer- You're both vampire-like. Duh!

Vlad- No! I just look like a vampire when I'm in my ghost form

Announcer- Keep telling yourself that, dummy head

Vlad- Stop calling me that!

Announcer- Vlad Plasmius…he's a dummy head

Vlad- I! Am! Not! A! Dummy! Head!

Announcer- Dummy head! Dummy head! Dummy dummy head!

Vlad- That is it! –Clones himself- let's see how you like 100 Vlad Plasmiuses –all clones shoot ghost rays in random places-

Announcer- What are you doing?

Vlad- Trying –blast- to –blast- hit you! –blast

Announcer- You can't

Vlad- Why not? –Clones stop blasting-

Announcer- Because…you can't hit me

Vlad- how come?

Announcer- Cause…you can't…dummy head

Vlad- You stink

Announcer- I try. Well now you know Vlad Plasmius: the idiotic ghost who fell for my trick, learned how to make copies of himself so he wouldn't be lonely on Friday nights whose dream is to play the guy who plays Barney and is related to the counting vampire on Sesame Street and he's a dummy head

Vlad- Stop calling me that!

Announcer- No…dummy head


	10. Dash Baxter

Know Your Stars Danny Phantom Version

Announcer- Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars

Dash- Who said that? Show yourself so I can pound you!

Announcer- Dash Baxter…he likes to beat up people he doesn't know

Dash- Hey! O, wait that's true

Announcer- Dash Baxter…he's the smartest guy in existence

Dash- Really?

Announcer- No. Dash Baxter…he's going out with Danny Fenton

Dash- I'm not going out with that geek. I'm straight

Announcer- Says you. Dash Baxter…he picks on Danny to hide his true feelings for him

Dash- I pick on him because he's a loser

Announcer- Dash Baxter…he thinks Danny is a stud muffin

Dash- WHAT! I'm gonna beat you up if I ever see you face to face

Announcer- Sure. Dash Baxter…he's too stupid to realize that Danny Phantom is actually Danny Fenton

Dash- Yeah right. Danny Phantom's a hero and cool. Fenton's a loser

Announcer- Man, you're stupid

Dash- No, you're just lying

Announcer- Oh yeah? –episode of Micro-Management plays to where Danny Phantom keeps changing costumes which looks like what Danny Fenton wears-

Dash- Well…uh…I…um….

Announcer- Stupid. I mean isn't it obvious. Danny _Fenton. _Danny _Phantom_. I mean, they look a lot alike. How is everyone too stupid to know that?

Dash- I'm not sure. Now that I see it though, it does seem kinda stupid

Announcer- I'm glad you see it my way. Well, now you know Dash Baxter: the guy who beats up people he doesn't know who's going out with Danny and picks on him to hide his real feelings and thinks he's a stud muffin and is too stupid to realize that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom, but now he knows

Dash- Who are you again?

Announcer- I'm….a person –dramatic music plays-

**Hey I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Now who should I do for next chapter? I'm between Kwan, Paulina, and Mr. Lancer. Well tell me who you guys think I should do and write some ideas if you guys have any. Till next time**


	11. Mr Lancer Pt 1

Know Your Stars Danny Phantom Version

Announcer- Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars

Lancer- "Adventures of Huck Finn" Who said that?

Announcer- Mr. Lancer…he hates every book known to man

Lancer- I beg your pardon? I love all books. That's why I teach an English class. To see young minds excel with the knowledge of reading and—

Announcer- Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Anyways. Mr. Lancer…he hates every child he's ever teached

Lancer- No I don't. They may aggravate me every now and again, but I think that anyone can learn and—

Announcer- Will you just shut up! This is why no one pays any attention to you in your classes

Lancer- That's not true. Many young minds listen to me and they will grow up and be very—

Announcer- Blah, blah, blah, blah. Good thing I never took your class. I'd be falling asleep from the maximum boredness

Lancer- The word you used, "boredness" is not an actual word in the dictionary

Announcer- -sound of snoring-

Lancer- Hello? Are you awake? Wake up! I thought you were supposed to be telling the people about me

Announcer- -sleep talking- mm…five more minutes, Mommy…

Lancer- I…well…I guess we'll have to wait for him to wake up. Until then, how about I read one of my favorite books, _The Innocents Abroad_ written by Mark Twain in 1869? –Random people start booing him and throwing rotten tomatoes, drenching him in redness- a simple no would've been fine…


	12. Mr Lancer Pt 2

Know Your Stars Danny Phantom Version

Announcer- -still snoring-

Lancer- Umm, mysterious voice from nowhere? The people are back for you to finish telling them about me

Announcer- -snores louder-

Lancer- Fine. We'll play it your way –takes out bull horn from his back pocket-

Some guy- Umm hey, how did that big bull horn fit in your back pocket

Lancer- The magic of matter. Now then…-talks into horn- WAKE UP!

Announcer- AHH! I'M AWAKE! TURN THE FIRE OFF! –Realizes where he is- Oh, umm hello

Lancer- Now that you're awake, would you care to continue telling the people about me?

Announcer- Do I have to?

Lancer- Yes

Announcer- Fine. Mr. Lancer…uhh he hates books

Lancer- I don't and besides you already said that

Announcer- No. If I remember correctly I said you hate every book known to man

Lancer- Yes…

Announcer- This time I said you hate all books. See there's a difference

Lancer- But you're still implying the same thing

Announcer- Yeah, but I said something different

Lancer- Fine….

Announcer- Mr. Lancer…he needs to lose weight…a lot of weight

Lancer- I do not! I'm just big boned

Announcer- Uh huh. Sure. Mr. Lancer…he gives students bad grades if he doesn't like the student

Lancer- What? I do not!

Announcer- Oh, really? –clip from Attack of the Killer Garage Sale plays to the part where Tucker said 'Don't you need hair for that?' and Lancer says 'Good one, Mr. Foley. I'll remember that on Monday; when I'm grading tests'-

Lancer- Well…um…you see…the thing is…uh…

Announcer- Well I guess you know Mr. Lancer: the overweight man who hates books and all his students and gives them bad grades if he really hates them

Lancer- "Moby Dick" That's not true. I'm calling the police on you for those lies

Announcer- Oh, I don't think you'll be doing that. SECURITY! –big men run towards Lancer and he starts running-

Lancer- "The Cat in the Hat" Please stop chasing me! –Runs into a door and men take him away to a "special institute"-

Announcer- Well, till next time!

**Well that's Lancer for ya. Now I'm either gonna do Kwan or Paulina and I have some ideas for Paulina, but im completely stumped for Kwan so if you ideas, they are greatly appreciated. K thanx!**


	13. Paulina

**Disclaimer: I havent really been putting these up but I don't own Danny Phantom and just pretend this was up on the past chapters. K thanks!**

Know Your Stars Danny Phantom Version

Announcer- Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars

Paulina- Who was that?

Announcer- Paulina…do you have a last name?

Paulina- Yes, but I'm not telling you

Announcer- Fiiiine! Paulina…she wishes she could be Sam Manson

Paulina- What? That Goth geek? Yeah, right

Announcer- Paulina…her skin is not flawless

Paulina- What are you talking about?

Announcer- Paulina…she has bunions the size of Mount Rushmore

Paulina- I HAVE WHAT THE SIZE OF WHAT?

Announcer- Did I stutter?

Paulina- I am going to claw your eyes out with my perfectly manicured nails if I ever see you

Announcer- But you never will! HAHAHAHAHA!

Paulina- I hate you

Announcer- That's another one for the list

Paulina- Grr…

Announcer- Paulina…she is secretly seeing Danny Fenton

Paulina- That loser? He wishes he could have me

Announcer- His wish came true because you and him made out Nasty Burger. I'd like to thanks Jamesboy12 for the source of that. Thanks

Paulina- Whoever he is, I'm going to kill him

Announcer- -whispers to self- I'll be sure to hire security around him…

Paulina- What was that?

Announcer- Uhh nothing…well now you know Paulina: the girl who didn't want tell me her last name and wishes she could be Sam and her skin isn't flawless, has bunions the size of Mount Rushmore and is going to claw my eyes out when she sees me and hates me and is secretly going out with Danny Fenton and making out with him and hates me and Jamesboy12

Paulina-AHH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Announcer- Goood Luck

Paulina- GRRR!


	14. Kwan

Know Your Stars Danny Phantom Version

Announcer- Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars

Kwan- Ahh! Who said that?

Announcer- Kwan…he is so poor he can't afford a last name

Kwan- Hey, I have a last name! I just can't remember it…

Announcer- Kwan…he is so stupid he can't even remember his last name

Kwan- No! I just suffer from short term memory loss. My Dad says it runs in the family

Announcer- Kwan…he is stupid enough to believe that story

Kwan- It's true! Unlike this garbage you're telling

Announcer- Ga-gar-garbage?

Kwan- Yup

Announcer- -starts crying- WAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kwan- Ahh! Please, stop crying! I didn't mean it like that!

Announcer- You meanie head! I don't make fun of you, do I?

Kwan- Yeah, actually you do

Announcer- -cries harder- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kwan- Ok, ok! You don't! I'm sorry! Just stop crying, ok!

Announcer- -stops crying- Ok

Kwan- That was easy…

Announcer- Kwan…he's madly in love with Dash

Kwan- HUH! No, see we're just friends

Announcer- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Kwan…he only joined the football team so he could be around the love of his life more often

Kwan- Wrong! I joined the team because I couldn't waste these guns –shows muscles-

Announcer- Kwan…has fake muscles

Kwan- Nuh uh! These are 100 real!

Announcer- Sure. Well now you know Kwan: the guy who either is too poor to have a last name or is too stupid too remember it, likes to make people cry and is madly in love with Dash

Kwan- No! None of that is true!

Announcer- Good night everybody!

Kwan- No good night! Who are you?

Announcer- I'm…the Announcer –dun dun dun-

**Hey everyone! I hoped y'all liked this chapter and sorry i havent updated in a while. I've either been having writer's block or i'm just getting lazy lol. well im not gonna be able to update til next saturday cuz im going to the beach on saturday EARLY in the morning, but... if i get enough reviews ill post another chapter before i leave for the beach. ill also be writing some chapters down there on the beack and will post them up wheni get back. i hope to have a few chapters done when i get back. and now i really have no idea wholl i do next so ill leave that up to you. so if u really wanna see someone then just write a review telling me who u wanna see and the first person who reviews telling me who they want ill will write a chapter bout them and so on. till next time!**


	15. Star

Know Your Stars Danny Phantom Version

Announcer- Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars

Star- AHH! Who said that?

Announcer- I did

Star- Well who are you?

Announcer- The Announcer –dun dun dun-

Star- O………….k….freak

Announcer- Star…she calls people names because it makes her feel good

Star- Yeah…

Announcer- Star…she is dumber than a fence post

Star- Yea..WAIT! I am not!

Announcer- Star…she almost agreed about being dumber than a fence post

Star- I was having a brain cramp, ok? It happens to everyone

Announcer- Yeah, everyone with stupidity problems

Star- I AM NOT STUPID!

Announcer- Sure

Star- You know…you're not very nice

Announcer- Thanks. Well now you know Star: The girl who calls people names and is dumber than a fence post and has brain cramps cause she has stupidity problems

Star- Ok…first of all: only the first part is true. And second of all: how come this was soo short. I heard everyone else got a longer part so why'd you cut me short?

Announcer- Oh, because I just don't like you

Star- Well I never!

Announcer- Never what? Ace a test? HAHAHAHAHA

Star- Grrrrr…..


	16. Valerie Gray

Know Your Stars Danny Phantom Version

Announcer- Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars

Valerie- Who said that? Show yourself!

Announcer- Valerie Gray…she is actually a ghost hunter

Valerie- What? I am not! Who told you that?

Announcer- God

Valerie- Well he lied

Announcer- You're saying the almighty and powerful knowing God lied?

Valerie- Well I think you're talking about another God

Announcer- Maybe…anyways, Valerie Gray…she's in love with Danny Fenton

Valerie- No! We're just friends. Nothing more

Announcer- Yeah, but you're also in love with him

Valerie- Who are you?

Announcer- That really isn't important. Valerie Gray…she just won 10 million dollars

Valerie- I did? Really?

Announcer- No. I just wanted to see how you'd react

Valerie- You…whoever you are, are not very nice

Announcer- Gimmie one second, I need to add that to my list…

Valerie- List?

Announcer- Yeah, I have a list of numbers which mark how many times people have said I'm not nice and you're number… 3,406,565,425

Valerie- Do you even know that many people?

Announcer- Lots of people say it more than once. Well back to business. Valerie Gray…she actually believed that she won 10 million dollars

Valerie- Well, I really need the money so I thought I was finally gonna get it

Announcer- Ahh ha. Excuses, excuses. Well now you know Valerie Gray: the girl who hunts ghosts and loves Danny Fenton and is gullible enough to believe she won money

Valerie- That's not true!

Announcer- So?

Valerie- AHH! You're not nice!

Announcer- 3,406,565,426

Valerie- AHH!


End file.
